The first fight as the 10th hokage
by Gamo Knomorio
Summary: The 10th hokage has been chosen and on his first day as hokage he already has to fight. I wonder what type of jutsu he has and what he could do to stop the enemy.


In the village hidden in the leaves there was a big celebration going on to commemorate the choosing of the 10th hokage. People were everywhere as the hokage was being walking toward the hokage's mansion where he'd be living in until someone stronger comes and takes his spot. This hokage was a kind fellow who cared deeply about his people. So when the instead of walking towards his new place he was supposed to be carried but he wouldn't let that happen so instead he walked with his people to his place so he could see all the faces of his people.

When he reached the mansion he climbed the stairs to the roof to see a sea of people all around his mansion. To the side of him were the village elders waiting for his arrival. There were two elders. The first was a man that was bald and had a white puffy beard; he was also short and kind of built for his old age. The other was a woman who was short to and had long white hair and wrinkles all over her face; she was also very skinny and looked fragile. The hokage and the elders looked at each other and nodded. It's time the old man said. The old woman reached into a big box which was sealed and pulled out a weird looking hat with the fire symbol in the front. The hat was white with a red outline and it was shaped like a sombrero but the top was shorter. The elders took the hat and placed it on the new hokage's head. With that everyone cheered.

Boom! A huge explosion was seen and heard in the distance right outside the gates of the leaf village. Is it an attack from another village said the first elder. The hokage stepped up and talked to his people. I am your hokage and since I'm your hokage I will stop and kill these people who dare try to destroy our great but little village. With that the hokage took off toward the source of the explosion.

With great speed the hokage raced toward the scene. When he got there he saw nothing everything was disintegrated from the explosion so all you could see was the trees and nature surrounding it. The hokage stood there and looked to see what happened to his forest. Come out I know your there the hokage said. All at once a whole group of people came out of their hiding places and surrounded the hokage. They seemed to be from the village hidden in the mist. What business do you have here the hokage said? Then the leader of the group stepped forward and said we are here to destroy your puny village and claim it as our own. Then a smirk came upon the hokage's face. Ok then let's see if you got what it takes the hokage said. The enemy took their stances and they each threw a kunai knife at the hokage. With a bored look on his face the hokage caught one of the kunai and used it to block all the other ones. Then he threw the kunai he had in his hand on the floor.

Then he noticed something the kunai was a distraction so they can build their chakra and form their hand signs. Try this on for size their leader said. WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU the enemy said simultaneously. Out of nowhere water dragons appeared and attacked from all directions. The hokage decided to dodge the attacks and it seemed like it was a walk in the park for him. He was hopping on each one to dodge and once he was at the top he took out his kunai and threw them at each of his opponents. The enemy stopped their jutsu so they could get out of the way.

Now it's my turn the hokage said strongly. Then he started to make his hand signs. His hands were moving so fast it was like a blur, Fire style fire ball jutsu! Out of the hokage's mouth came a beam of fire that at the end grew into what looked like a giant fire ball and aimed it at his opponents. They all dodged his attack.

The enemy leader soon said everyone split up. Soon all of the enemies were gone. O no you don't, said the hokage angrily. I guess I get to try my new jutsu. Then he made a hand sign that resembled a cross and said multi-shadow clone jutsu. With that a puff a smoke arose and when it cleared an army of hokage clones were made. Move out said the hokage and all of his clones including him, went into different directions to find their enemies.

A few moments later one of the groups found the enemy hiding using a cloaking jutsu. Alright it's time for the first step, ready, go. The clones begun to surround the opponent and then they started to run in a circle. Fire style fire tornado jutsu. It seemed as if the clones lit themselves on fire and along with the constant spinning created a tornado of fire. Now! The hokage clone shouted and the rest of the clones were at the top of the tornado and made hand signs. Fire style spinning flame. Out of the clones mouths came a burst of fire that looked like a mini tornado. Ahhh! The screams of pain and agony came out of the enemies' mouths. Now the last clone was in front of the tornado making hand signs. Fire style… HELL SEAL! With that the sound of crying and endless sadness and pain was heard. Take them away spirits of hell! Soon no sound could be heard and all the flames were engulfed into nothing. All was lest was a little black symbol that was in the shape of a flame on the floor and the clone picked it up and started to head toward the other clone groups.

Meanwhile… the second group of shadow clones found another group of enemy ninja. Over there said one clone to another. Then the clones quickly made a circle around the enemy ninja and began to make hand signs like lightning. Earth style solid arm jutsu, a huge arm of rock came out of the ground and grabbed all the enemies to prevent them from escaping. Alright to prevent you from a chance of escaping said a clone that started to make hand signs. Earth style rock dome and a dome of rock started to come out of the ground. Now for the finish said the clone as he started to make hand signs. Earth style, EARTH SEAL! With this he smacked the ground and an endless hole appeared under the dome and it fell into nothingness. Soon the hole closed and all was left was a little black dot that was in the shape of a circle. So the clone took it and headed for the other group.

The last group of ninja was running away in fear and was looking behind them to make sure no one was following them. While they were looking back the hokage clones appeared in front of them. Hey, where do you think you're going said a clone? The clones then punched each of them back. It's a trap said one of the enemy ninja! NINJA ART LIGHT CONTAINMENT JUTSU! The enemy was then surrounded by a barrier of light and they were trapped. Now for the finishing touch, NINJA ART HEAVEN SEAL! Then a huge light appeared in the light dome. When the light stopped there was nothing there but a little black dot in the shape of a light bulb. Sir a clone said! Yes, the hokage said. We've collected all the seals. Great said the hokage.

You think I could be defeated that easily said the enemy leader. All attention was on the enemy leader. Don't worry I got something special for you said the hokage. The hokage took the seals and put them together and put it on the floor. The hokage then bit his thumb and made hand signs. NINJA ART SOMMONING JUTSU! The hokage then place his hand on the now put together seal and a puff of smoke appeared. A figure appeared in the smoke. By the way this is my ultimate jutsu said the hokage. The smoke is lifted and the figure was an old lady? Mom said the enemy? Hello sonny, I don't like the way you're living your life you should be ashamed. You're grounded. But mom the enemy complained. The enemy looked disappointed and looked at the ground. The old lady soon disappeared and reappeared in front of the enemy and stabbed him in the heart so fast it was unreadable. Then the hokage left to the village not thinking of what to do next.


End file.
